


I do not get nervous. Ever.

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [19]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “You think I’m nervous because you're interviewing me for this high end job but actually it’s because you're stupidly hot”





	I do not get nervous. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been done yesterday but apparently writing is hard when you have a hangover... who knew.
> 
> Also I've decided to cross-post this series on Wattpad (viper476)
> 
> Final thing; updates are about to slow down because I'm on holiday for two weeks but I'm sure I'll post another couple when I have time :)

This was crazy. Lauren was not one to stumble over words and tap her foot on the floor. And she was definitely not one that was easily flustered by a smile.

 

Okay, let’s rewind this shit to the beginning.

 

\----

 

Lauren was on her way to her most important job interview of her life so far. It was for an executive position at Banana Records. - Miami’s biggest music producing studio. It was run by the one and only Camila Cabello. Lauren had never actually seen or met this Camila Cabello despite being fairly big in the music industry herself, she’d only heard the rumours about her.

 

Rumours, so many rumours about one person; one being that she was gay which she actually confirmed about a year ago, another being that she made Austin Mahone cry because she couldn’t be bothered to deal with him during his album production. But the most debated rumour is whether or not she’s a flirt.

 

I know, I know, random rumour to discuss but Camila had this habit of one day being the most adorable creature on earth and the next you're hearing that she managed to sleep with Ariana Grande. It’s all revolving over whether this kind being is actually a dangerous flirt or if the people she’s with are the ones flirting. It’s a ridiculous thing to argue over but she’s a female in a big business, people will ask stupid questions that men would never get.

 

Alright before this turns into a rant, keeping with Lauren. She had just sat down to wait for her interview. Despite getting up late she actually got here early. Unfortunately, she couldn’t check to see who was interviewing her because she was so late waking up. However, Lauren was not one to be panicked, she kept her cool, she was so chill that the receptionist was concerned.

 

“You okay honey?” She called across the small room. Lauren smiled warmly and nodded.

 

“I don’t get nervous.” Was all she said in reply. The small girl laughed and shook her head.

  
“Damn, I wish I was like that. When I came for my interview I was shaking like a leaf.” She shuddered slightly before fixing Lauren with a bright smile. “I’m Ally, Mila’s assisstant.” Lauren grinned at her and nodded.

  
“I guess you know me.” She said, gesturing to the computer. She wasn’t being a douche, Ally had literally just signed her in.

 

“Lauren Jauregui.” 

 

It was like Ally’s lips didn’t even move. In fact they didn’t. It was someone else calling Lauren’s name.

 

“Yo over here!” Lauren looked towards the voice and saw a very tall, very beautiful woman waving her over. Lauren walked over, digging her hands into her pants pockets.

 

“Yes?” Lauren asked curiously. The woman looked her up and down before smirking.

  
“Oh Walz is gonna love this one.” She muttered. “Dinah Jane Hansen. Walz sent me to get you for your interview.” Lauren nodded. Who the fuck was this Walz? And wait, wasn’t Dinah like Camila’s best friend?

 

“So, who’s interviewing me exactly. I couldn’t check this morning.” Lauren sighed as they walked down the hallway. Dinah shrugged and smirked slyly.

  
“Oh, no one really. Just someone who works here. No big deal. You’ll be fine.” Dinah reassured her. Although the mischievous glint in her eyes did not convince Lauren one bit.

 

\----

 

They arrived in front of a sleek black pair of double doors. Lauren couldn’t see the nameplate on the door as Dinah was in the way. Dinah knocked before throwing them open and leading Lauren in.

  
“Walz, Jauregui’s here.” She said loudly. Lauren had her head down at this point, picking a hair off her wrist.

  
“Thanks Cheechee.” A husky voice had Lauren freezing briefly before her eyes snapped up in intrigue as to who this sweet toned voice belonged to.

 

Lauren was floored. Well and truly staggered at the beautiful woman behind the desk. She was stunningly attractive; her deep brown hair flipped over one side of her head, her chocolate eyes so dark they were almost black and Lauren was drowning in those inky pools. Her lips pulled up in an almost appreciative smirk. Lauren glanced down at her outfit and died again inside; a plain black crop top, showing off tanned abs and the band of a pair of Calvin Klein peaking out from white ripped jeans. 

 

To put it simply, this chick was gorgeous.

 

Lauren finally realised this was an interview and not a place to check out the woman. Lauren almost jolted back to life, leaning across the desk to shake the woman’s hand, a shaky smile on her face.

 

“Lauren Jauregui.” Her voice lower than she intended. Fuck.

 

She saw Dinah cover a snicker and her eyes were just swimming with amusement. Lauren knew she’d been caught checking the woman out but goddammit she was only human. A human now wondering where the fuck had her confidence gone?   
  
Oh that’s right it flew right out the window along with any dignity Lauren had left.

 

“Camila. Cabello.” The woman, no sorry THE OWNER of the company said. Lauren let out a high pitch squeak which she covered with a cough.

 

“R-right.” Lauren stuttered. Camila’s eyes were fixed to hers but they flickered to Dinah and she nodded to the door. Dinah sighed, grumbled something about ‘missing the show’ before leaving and closing the door behind her.

 

Leaving Lauren alone with the biggest name in music at the moment… did Lauren mention she’s fairly sure she’s in love?

 

\----

 

They were about halfway through the interview now. Lauren was trying her damn hardest to concentrate and be professional but dear God Camila was making it hard. She was just so easy going, she had such a beautiful mind and oh no, it worked like Lauren’s did, aka anything and everything as floating around in that stunning mind. Fuck.

 

Also Lauren figured out if that rumour was true, you know, the flirting one? Yeah it’s so true. So incredibly true that Lauren was positive her face was permanently blushing throughout this entire interview. It was subtle though, not brash comments like ‘Ayo mama you got a nice ass’. It was just subtle compliments, ‘you’re so smart’ mixed with slightly more suggestive, ‘so you got any  _ secret _ talents?’. Okay they weren’t that bad but Lauren’s mind was processing everything with a desire and Camila filter.

 

“Lauren?” Lauren snapped out of her thoughts as Camila tilted her head and looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

 

“Yeah?” She replied. Camila leaned on the desk.

 

“You know you don’t have to be nervous right?” Camila whispered. Lauren frowned.

  
“What makes you think I’m nervous?” Lauren asked. Camila smiled and raised her eyebrows.

 

“You keep tapping your foot on the floor and your fingers on the desk. You haven’t stopped blushing since you walked in and you keep spacing out briefly every now and then.” Camila listed as Lauren looked down at the floor with a wince. “And you keep stumbling over your words.”

 

“Ah, well then apparently I’m nervous.” Lauren chuckled, running her hand through her hair.

 

“And that. You do that when you're nervous.” Camila added. Lauren paused. She hadn’t done that yet.

  
“How’d you know that?” She asked curiously. Camila’s cheeks turned pink as she looked down at her desk before looking up at Lauren through her eyelashes.

 

“I may or may not have seen you around before. At a few release parties. And other such events.” Camila muttered. Lauren’s frown deepened.

  
“But I never saw you.” Lauren said. Camila coughed into her hand and her blush deepened.

  
“That was kind of the point.” Lauren was thoroughly confused and it must’ve shown on her face because Camila continued. “Have you ever seen yourself before you go to these fancy things? Like you can give a girl a heart attack with that VMA outfit.” 

 

Lauren smirked and nodded. That was a favourite of hers; hair straightened to within an inch of it’s life, black form fitting dress, eyeliner dark and lips a pale contrast to the dark of her outfit. Camila was apparently not done though.

 

“I mean have you seen yourself now? Like seriously why are you nervous?” Camila asked before clamping her hand over her mouth. Lauren glanced down at her choice for today; simple black suit pants, a grey shirt under a black waistcoat and a deep red tie. Lauren looked back up with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Really? You're asking why I’m nervous?” Lauren laughed quietly.

 

“It’s really not that important of a job. Like all you’d do is work by my side.” Camila said. “Seriously, you could get it in a heartbeat. I mean I sort of understand; big company name, famous people all around but I thought you’d be used to that from your last job.” Lauren couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, leaning forward on the chair as she giggled and chuckled to herself.

 

She looked back up at Camila and smiled, still trying not to laugh although now they were just nerves.

 

“You think I’m nervous because of this job? Like you said it’s high end and all but that’s not why I’m nervous.” Lauren eventually said.

  
“Well then why-”

 

“It’s because you're stupidly hot and I just can’t handle beautiful women being in the same room as me.” Lauren interrupted with a small smile. Camila snapped her jaw shut and was obviously trying to hide her smile.

 

“Well then, seems there’s only one thing left to talk about.” Camila said, trying to shift back into business mode. Lauren watches her curiously as she shuffles in her seat and waits.

  
“Yes?” Lauren prompts. Camila folds her hands in front of her and neutralises her expression.

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Camila asks with a flirty little smile and lip bite. Lauren looks at her with a stunned expression before smirking lightly.

 

“That… sounds amazing and yeah I’d love to.” Lauren replied. Camila grinned and stood up, Lauren doing the same. Camila walked around the table and held out her hand, Lauren shook it, a smile still lingering on her face. They lingered for a second too long before Camila snapped out of staring into Lauren’s eyes and led her to the door. Camila pulled it open and Lauren stepped through.

  
“So I’ll call you, yeah?” Camila said hopefully. Lauren nodded slowly, running her hand through her hair.

  
“I’d like that.” She replied shyly.

 

“Ay Jauregui! I didn’t realise you’d be here.” Lauren looked over and saw her best friend walking towards her. Lauren frowned and glanced between Normani and Camila.

  
“Um, I told you I had an interview today.” She said as Normani came to a stop next to her. “Wait, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Mila just signed me last week.” Normani said with a confused smile. “Didn’t I tell you?” Lauren shook her head rapidly, jaw dropping slightly before she clenched it shut.

  
“You gotta tell me these things Mani. Seriously.” Lauren muttered before turning back to Camila.

 

“I’ve got to go.” She said quietly. Camila smiled, a slight disappointment flashing across her face.

 

“I figure you might. But don’t think that I won’t call you Jauregui.” Camila warned with a playful smile. Lauren laughed and began walking down the hallway.

 

“Oh Mani, congrats.” Lauren called over her shoulder before pushing open the doors.

 

“How’d it go Lauren?” Ally asked with a sweet smile. Lauren paused and grinned.   
  
“You know I think it went really well.” She replied. Dinah appeared from behind Ally with a manic smile on her face, her eyebrows wiggling and a small snicker bubbling from her throat.

 

“Oh I bet it did Ralph.” She said. Lauren frowned. “You know, like Ralph Lauren.” Lauren nodded.

 

“Anyway I’ve got to- What?” Dinah shook her head and Lauren cut herself off with a frown.

 

“Some paparazzi douches got news of you being here. Don’t say anything about anything. Especially not about your date with Walz.”   
  
Lauren’s eyes widened and she gaped for a minute.

 

“Um, how did you…” She trailed off, too surprised to finish.

 

“Mila’s air vents connect to mine.” Dinah shrugged. “Sounds like you had a good interview. You’ll probably get the job.” Lauren just shook her head and started for the door.

 

“See you two around.” Lauren called out before opening the door and being bombarded with flashing cameras and questions. Above all the noise she could just hear the end of Ally’s conversation with Dinah.

 

“... you shouldn’t eavesdrop DJ.”

 

“So, you're saying that people don’t listen through air vents normally? Well that’s just stupid. You can learn a lot that way, how’d you think I figured out Normani likes me?”

 

Lauren shook her head, she had a feeling she was going to have to get used to Dinah’s antics soon. On the bright side she had a date with her music idol, so she could deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @viper476 and don't forget kudos / comments / prompts all welcome


End file.
